Some Will Fall
by underthesamestars
Summary: The 125th games SYOT. Rebellion is stirring, the president is angry, punishment will come in the form of a quell. Submit your tribute to face his wrath, perhaps yours will be the Victor. PM Only
1. Prologue

_Some shall fall_

_Some shall fly_

_All will fight_

_Until they die_

There's trouble brewing in the capitol. There's talk of rebellion among the younger fighters, mostly the ones whose parents fell when they crushed the Mockingjay. And the quell is approaching, to add to the president's stress, mounting higher than high already. He's decided exactly how this games shall work, and none shall escape his wrath.

The whores surrounded the young President Digeno, who had risen up after the death of President Snow to crush the rebels and take back power. He was a bold fighter and a strong leader when he wasn't being entertained by the numerous girls he brought in. The many bastards he'd fathered seeded throughout the districts, not that he cared.

When Ariana came in, she shooed the whores away, rolling her eyes when the president stared after their swinging hips lustfully. "Sir, have you finished planning the quell?" Digeno sighed and nodded, gesturing to the desk where a neat envelope sat folded closed with the ancient capitol seal in bloodred wax. She smiled a sort of dangerous smile, one that caused fear rather than warmth in the hearts of those unused to her as she took it off the desk, prancing towards the door.

"Let me know when you've finished the list of tributes you want chosen, your highness." She added the title with a sort of dry sneer, rolling her eyes when her back was turned and snapping her fingers to send the whores back in. One of them winked at her and she winked back, knowing they'd find each other later.

_Enter your tribute to suffer with the sheet on my page by PM ONLY. Mayhaps they'll survive._

"And now, the quell announcement!" The camera swung towards President Digeno, dressed in a neat, fancy sort of suit with a bloodred rose in his lapel. He addressed the people, trying his hardest to keep a kindly face on, after all, one mustn't be rude to your own people. Plucking the envelope from the crushed velvet box, he smiled widely, reading the words.

"The 125th Quarter Quell Twist shall be..." he paused, "In order to remind the districts that you can't always predict who will die when it comes to war, Two of the same sex will come from each district, males from the odd and females from the even. There will be no volunteers."

{THE QUELL: Same gender from each district, no volunteers}


	2. District 1 Reapings

_Some shall fall_

_Some shall fly_

_All will fight_

_Until they die_

_Fight is won_

_All are doneI_

* * *

Tributes

District 1 Male: Cutter Haynes

District 1 Male: Jasper Ross

District 2 Female: Reserved

District 2 Female: Reserved

District 3 Male:

District 3 Male:

District 4 Female: reserved

District 4 Female:

District 5 Male:

District 5 Male:

District 6 Female: Indra 'Knives' Consor

District 6 Female: Mazarine Polich

District 7 Male: Maxwell "Max" Jones

District 7 Male:

District 8 Female: Colleen 'Lena' Hanran

District 8 Female: Reserved

District 9 Male:

District 9 Male:

District 10 Female: Kaia Rosser

District 10 Female: Fauna Rochelle

District 11 Male:

District 11 Male:

District 12 Female:

District 12 Female:

~Submit with the form on my profile by PM only~

* * *

~Cutter Haynes~

"I am Perfect"

I open my eyes, blinking away sleep and smirk. Today's the reapings and I'm damn as fuck sure that I am not going in. Nobody's gonna tell Cutter Haynes what he's got to do, and hell, I've got a life here in the district that I ain't going to just up and abandon because of some dumbass president. I really hate that arsehole.

Aurelie mutters in her sleep and I trail my fingers down her beautiful naked spine. She shivers and opens her beautiful eyes, meeting mine with a smile and a sexy yawn, showing off her big mouth. "Hey baby," I say quietly so as not to wake up my mom or dad, so maybe we could have a little fuck before I have to get ready for the reaping.

She grins at me, saying good luck in that damn hot voice of hers and I smirk, asking her what she'll do to give me a goodluck charm. I know that she's rather lucky not to have even a chance of being reaped, but I have to say I'm a touch jealous. I know I won't get reaped but there's still that silent voice in my head saying what if. I mean, I'd kick ass and kill all them bitches but at the same time, maybe there'd be somebody better.

Ha. Who am I kidding, somebody better than me, Cutter Haynes? Not happening in the life time. Aurelie smiles again and sits up on her knees, which are still red from last night. I shiver at the cold and try to pull back the covers but she holds them, and says in that voice that just gets me so hard, "I'm giving you your goodluck charm," and goes down on me.

When she finishes, and wipes her mouth gently with the back of her hand, I grin at her and kiss her full lips with my perfect ones, saying thank you. She's probably the best girlfriend ever, which makes sense because she's mine. We both stretch away the sleep, and climb out of bed, I walk over to my drawer to pull out some random-ass clothes. Some people plan these fancy reaping outfits but why the fuck would I dress up for some asshole president I hate?

Elie has clothes here, her own special drawer cause she spends so many nights in my bed. She got sick of having to wear dirty clothes so she asked for it a few months ago, and hell, I can't say no to this girl. Once I'm dressed, we walk downstairs to look for something to eat. Ma used to make me breakfast every reaping day but since Silver died, she locks herself in her room the whole day. If I got reaped, she probably wouldn't even say goodbye. She'd just pretend it didn't happen.

Elie and I walk through the district hand in hand, knowing nobody's gonna give us shit because they know not to get in my way. I've beaten up enough people for rumors to get around pretty well. I'd say I'm one scary ass kid if you really piss me off, not that anybody would. They're too smart for that.

Clay joins us with his girl and we walk to the reapings not saying much. I know he's terrified, the big baby, I'm certainly not scared one little bit. My name's barely in that damn reaping bowl, I ain't going to get picked, that's for sure.

I look up at our disgusting escort, a gay guy who is probably the most flamboyant thing you've ever seen. He's wearing fucking pink and has feathers in his long hair. Ugh. He grins at all of us, reminding us of the quell and the glory of the games. I decide to ignore him and start making out with Elie, who willingly wraps her arms around me, sliding her tongue into my mouth devilishly. I think he's picking the name but who really gives a fuck?

And then Aurelie gasps and pulls away from me. I raise my eyebrows at her as she begins to cry, softie. I look at the stage, wondering what asshole got picked that upset her so much. All the eyes are on me. Clay nudges me, awestruck. "It's you, man."

Me.

I walk slowly up to the stage, my feet numb and my hands pushing people out of the way. Mentally shaking myself, I stand up tall, shooting my smirk around the _children_, and mouth to Clay and Elie three words, "I will win".

~Jasper Ross~

"Me and My Peacock"

Staring into the mirror, I remember why I love myself so much. If there was a such thing as selfcest that wasn't you know, creepy or shit, I'd do it so much. I mean, of course there's masturbation, but I don't need that cause I've got all the guys lined up for me and my enormous peacock.

All I have to say is I need a man and I'll have three waiting for me begging for me. I'm just amazing, what can I say. Pushing back my gorgeous blond hair, I comb it into the exact right place. I have to look perfect for the reapings today. Not that I don't look perfect anyways, but more perfect than I already look, obviously.

If I ever had to go into the games, I'd have so many people all staring after me and praying for me and making sure that I get so much stuff from sponsors and I'd win simply because the people love me. 'Sides, I only have this year and next to be worried about it, since I'm seventeen.

When I get downstairs, my mother is busy making up breakfast for me and my father like the good girl she is. She slides a plate towards me and I eat up, enjoying the feeling of food sliding down my throat and into my stomach. Delicious, as always. My dad comes down, taking in my hot pink shirt and my khaki pants and rolling his eyes, sitting down with a deep sigh. I know I'm not his favorite person, but I don't let that bother me.

I'm pretty sure he's just jealous that I'm way better looking than him. It's not my fault that he chose such a good looking woman to copulate with to make a sexy as fuck man like me. And not to mention the size of my, well, you know, _that _gene certainly got passed on correctly. I think that's the only thing he's really ever given me, except, you know, a life of extreme luxury.

That's what you get when you're the mayor's son. I think my dad wishes I was more of an example for the other boys in the district but I try my hardest to be myself, it's not my fault I'm so flamboyantly amazing. He doesn't really need to be jealous of my perfection, he could be perfect if he actually tried once in a while.

I kiss each of my sisters adieu and dash out the door, not wanting to be late to the reapings. My father yells after me to put on a different shirt but hey, I like my hot pink. It suits my complexion, I can't help that my dad doesn't have as sexy of a complexion as I do, it's not my fault he's not _nearly_ as sexy as me. He doesn't have to be jealous though, it's not fair, the way he ignores me and hates on my sexuality. It's just who I am.

When I stand up in the crowd of boys, I look around, there's some cute ones in here, some that are secretly gay, and I certainly can tell, cause they fall at my feet in secret. I wouldn't out them, but they're a good fuck. And who wouldn't love fucking me, I'm amazing, and I'm the mayor's son. They fall to their knees when I'm around, and well, they _worship _my…peacock. Which is of course rather worthy of cute men's worship, it's quite perfect, just like the rest of me.

I'm checking out this buff guy when they call the first name. The escort is this sexy black guy with hot muscles and a rocking bod. Not as rocking as me, but he'd be fun to play with. The boy who goes up was making out with his girlfriend when they called him, the moron. I roll my eyes before I even look at him, but _damn_ he's actually pretty hot. I wouldn't mind being called—

No.

Not actually my name. They can't call me, I'm the mayor's son!

It was my name.

Whatever.

I strut my way right up there and stare into the crowd, winking at a particularly adorable guy I've fucked a few times.

~The Goodbyes~

Cutter stared at Jasper, taking his flamboyance, as Jasper stared back, getting oddly turned on by the boy. Their hands lifted, they faced the district, being hailed as the new tributes. Both seemed almost numb to the worship although through both their heads they were thinking about the games to come, and loving the fact that everyone was worshiping them—as they should, of course.

Cutter went back to the room in the Justice building and spoke with his father briefly, and then Clay wished him luck. Elie kissed him deeply to say goodbye through her tears, but his mother never came. His father's last words to him were, "Don't be Silver," as Silver was his brother who had passed away in the games before.

Jasper hugged each of his sisters quickly, as the peacekeepers were rushing everyone, and his father kept his back straight as he wished Jasper luck through clenched teeth. His mother ruffled his hair and told him not to die. A few boys who had special feelings for him bid him goodbye with a kiss each, but none of them lingered.

And then, all too soon, it was off to the train with them. Fear settled in their minds. This was the beginning of the end.


	3. District 2 Reapings

Cuttter Haynes, 1  
Jasper Ross, 1

Bellatrix Delacroix, 2  
Narcisse Delacroix, 2

Edison Watts, 3  
Yata Misaki, 3

Reserved, 4  
Lacey Gibons, 4

DISTRICT 5 - OPEN

Mazarine Polich, 6  
Indra Consor, 6

Martin Peterson, 7  
DISTRICT 7 M OPEN

Colleen Hanran, 8  
Reserved, 8

DISTRICT 9 - OPEN

Kaia Rosser, 10  
Fauna Rochelle, 10

Killian Jones, 11  
Maxwell Jones, 11

DISTRICT 12 - OPEN

* * *

~Bellatrix Delacroix~

"Aim for the Groin"

I'm up early training since it's reaping day and I know that I've got double the chances of getting picked. I know I'll dominate the mother fuckers but at the same time, I'm bored, not sleeping and what the fuck else am I gonna do with my time? Not like I actually want to spend time with stupid Narcissa at home. My sister, the _tall_ motherfucking bitch I have to live with most of time. I would trade her out but I'd probably end up with some other boring fucking idiot since there are literally _no_ smart people here.

I swing my sword, chopping at the dummy's wooden head angrily when a trainer walks by, putting their hand on the hilt of my sword. It's a new guy, big and beefy with large muscles and a buff chest, wearing the shirt all the trainers from the capitol wear proudly. I turn my fiery glare on him, asking him what the fuck he thinks he's doing. He responds with a deep voice, masculine and supposed to be heroic, "Hon, I think you should maybe work with a smaller sword, something more suited to your," he looks me over, "Build."

A slight hiss slips through my teeth as I wrench the sword out from his hands turning to face him. I spit in his face, the wad of saliva smacking him right between the eyes, precisely where I was aiming. As he moans in disgust and goes to wipe it off, I kick him with the force of a long-trained body right where it hurts, a smirk plain on my face. As he collapses on the ground holding his junk, I stab the hard wooden dummy straight through the stomach, cracking it in half with the broadsword and turning on my heel to storm off, leaving the trainer moaning on the ground.

That's the thing about people. They always fucking assume that they're so great, that they're so amazing and I'm so. fucking. inferior. Newsflash! I'm not. And I absolutely beyond hate, beyond despise, beyond fucking _loathe_ when any moron thinks they're any bit better than me, whether because of my height—which is perfectly fucking average for a girl my weight—or because of my gender—which is fifty percent of the population—or because of whatever moronic reason they've _decided_ to come up with in their own fucking head.

I'll kill all the motherfuckers. If I got into these games, I would go bloody fucking hellish on them, devil incarnate, murder every stupid fucker there is with my sword, hot damn I'd kill them all. It would actually be so much fun, it's been so long since I actually killed someone, but then I'd be able to kill twenty-three! I mean, not that I'd actually want to go into the games, I think it would be funny if Cissy got reaped cause I'd get to watch her die and sure I'd miss her but it would end up being quite a bit quieter at home.

Speaking of the games, I'd better get to the fucking reapings. I happen to glance down at what I'm wearing- my favorite black jacket over a stupid old tank top and a not that worn out skirt and stockings that may or may not be ripped all over and of course my steel tipped knee high boots. Good enough, I guess. Not that I actually give a fuck anyways. It used to matter more when everyone in the district was looking at me my sister and my brother but then he had to go rebel in last year's fucking games and now everybody hates us so now I give even less fucks!

When I get to the line of girls and check in, I look around, laughing silently at the sad faces all around me. They're all so amusing, so scared of death, but me, I know I'd win. The stupid escort, that fucker, stands at the stage, watching us file in, the master of death. She's tall and thin, with a waist skinnier than any kind of unhealthy. She wears this god-awful pink shit everywhere, feathers and sequins and just the most disgusting things I've ever seen. She pulls the first name so overdramatically, "Bellatrix Delacroix!" and says my name with the most bubbly voice I've ever heard for condemning someone to kill twenty three kids.

I shrug and walk up to the stage.

This is the beginning of the end.

She lifts her hand to call the next person.

It's Cissy.

Some weirdly maternal instinct flashes inside me and I snap my eyes towards her, whispering no.

She's too innocent.

I have to kill my sister.

~Narcisse Delacroix~

"Innocent Mask"

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so tired of everyone seeing me as so weak and innocent. I'm not really like that but I'm so afraid of people hurting me that I won't let them see my bravery. I wish there were allowed volunteers this year. I'd volunteer and win. Maybe. I know the chances are really thin that I'm actually going to get picked, out of all the girls, there's only going to be two going in. I wish them luck, but I wish it were me. I want to prove myself, to show them that I'm not that stupid innocent girl everyone thinks I am. Well, I mean, I suppose I don't want to go in, I just want people to notice me. I'm the shadow of my sister._

_The other day, I was in the training center and this jerk comes up to me and takes the bow right out of my hands and starts shooting to try to show me how to do it. I was so upset that he was trying to show me what to do like I couldn't actually do it that I sort of slapped him and just left. I know I shouldn't have hit him, but it just felt so right. I felt kind of like Bella, to be honest. Which I'm not sure if I'm happy or sad about. I didn't want to let him take it away from me and I sure wasn't just going to outright hurt him but I definitely wanted to. It would have been so easy to just lash out and hit the guy._

_And then when I was just walking out this stupid freaking ball comes out of nowhere and rolls at my feet, making me fall. I didn't even notice the dumb ball but I fell right on my bum and two girls run over to help me up. I didn't need help! I'm not weak, people, why can't they understand that? I can actually hurt people if I want to, nobody understands that, not even Bella. She thinks I'm weak like everybody else. She thinks I'm just this innocent little girl who couldn't hurt a fly. That's. Not. Me._

_Sorry for ranting so much, dear, love,_

_Cissy Delacroix_

I close my diary and put it away where Bella won't find it, behind a loose board back behind my headboard. She's already off somewhere terrorizing the district, leaving me to dress for the reaping and get ready for the day. I know she'll show up in some awful old clothes like she always wears, but I'm going to be wearing a nice little dress of mine. It's from the old days, when my family was one of the better ones, before our brother got into the wrong stuff, gosh I miss him so.

I know that my bright outlook makes me seem so much more susceptible to people's whims, but I just want other people to like me more than they do. I know I'm not the best person but I wish that I could be liked a little more. Ever since our brother got messed up, everything's been a mess and we've all been outcasts. I liked being popular and respected, now we're the dirt under people's shoes and I hate it.

Waving at an old friend of mine, I walk in and check in, wincing at the pinprick and stand in line with the other girls. I look around for Bella, but she's not there. She's probably running from the training center, she spends all of her time there. I wish Bella were a bit more grounded, but I can't help her any more than I have, and I'm not her mother, only her sister, after all.

The escort is a pretty woman with a very thin waist, I remember her from last year. She calls the first name and I feel numb for a moment. It's my sister. It's Bella. Every single bad word I've ever thought or said about her comes to my mind and I hate myself for every one. My sister. I hate the way she acts but I love her so. And I wonder if Bella knows how much I'd like to be out there like her, kicking _ass_ and being amazing, but at the same time, I know she's terrible. She can't go into the games, she just can't go!

She calls the next name

It's my name

My name

Mine

I walk up to the stage, knowing they're all watching me and for a moment I love it and then I remember why and I throw my shoulders back, stepping up to the stage.

I glance at Bella. Her face is set.

I look at the escort. Her face is sad.

Sisters going to war. The ultimate sibling battle has begun.

~The Goodbyes~

Bella and Cissy face each other, knowing everything that can and can't say and they hug. Cissy knows Bella cares somewhere in that cold heart, and Bella knows that she's going to have to get rid of her own flesh and blood. "Good luck," they whisper to each other and separate to see their mother.

"I love you, Bella, I always have. No matter what, I'll love you. Okay?" Bella rolled her eyes at her mother.

"And Cissy, you are going to do fine. I believe in you, baby." Cissy hugged her mother tightly.

"Don't get into that rebellion stuff, girls. I love you both," she said as she was rushed out of the room.

The two girls waited but their father didn't come.

They sat in silence.

It was the beginning of the end.


	4. District 3 Reapings

Cuttter Haynes, 1

Jasper Ross, 1

Bellatrix Delacroix, 2

Narcisse Delacroix, 2

Edison Watts, 3

Yata Misaki, 3

Reserved, 4

Lacey Gibons, 4

Mazarine Polich, 6

Indra Consor, 6

Martin Peterson, 7

Colleen Hanran, 8

Reserved, 8

Kaia Rosser, 10

Fauna Rochelle, 10

Killian Jones, 11

Maxwell Jones, 11

* * *

~Edison Watts~

"Heaven or Hell"

_I'm sitting there, in the chair, watching the head peacekeeper stare me down. I know what they think I've done, but I've sworn a million times it wasn't me. I'm a good guy, I wouldn't steal silver from my boss's stock room. I just want to do the right thing. The peacekeeper before me has short black hair and black eyes and she stares with a look so intensely evil I know I'm going to die. I pray it won't be painful. Her voice is cutting, sharp and cruel when she speaks, asking me one final time what evidence I have to defend myself. I have none but my word._

_She turns the other peacekeepers beside me who turned me in. My boss, an older guy, who was probably attractive in his younger days, shakes his head at me, and I feel sad. I wish I could have been the employee he wanted, instead of what he thinks I've done—even though I swear I didn't do it. There's titters in the crowd behind me, they want to see me die. Everyone thinks I'm guilty. I'm the only one who knows for sure that I'm not, even my parents asked me if I'd done it._

_And then the peacekeeper turns back, saying the words, "You are to volunteer for the next games to die as a tribute or be chosen, we believe this will be a fair sentence." I nod slowly, my fate is set. I know that I'll probably die, I'm just a poor district 3 kid, only strengths I've got are lifting and such. And the fact that I'm pretty chivalrous. Perhaps that will get me an ally or two, but it won't matter in the end. I'm going to die._

Kelvin shakes my shoulder, saying my name over and over and I open my eyes. I'm being held up by Darwin and his girlfriend, Theta, who are both looking at me worriedly. I shake my head, knocking away the sharp memory of my trial. I remember that day as if it was yesterday, though it was actually a few days before the quell was announced. Lyra, my sister raises an eyebrow at me, asking if I'm alright and I try to focus on the present. She's my younger sister, but we're really close, closer than most brothers and sisters here in the district. When I have to go to the games, if I get reaped this year, or… well I don't know what they'll do if I'm not reaped, she'll miss me most, I know it.

I think what I'm most afraid of is not dying itself, but what it would be like afterwards. If there's some heaven or a hell, or something totally different, or if we don't even have any conciousness whatsoever. Maybe we're just going to float off for the rest of our lives. I like the idea of heaven and hell, not that I believe in god or the devil, but in some sort of good life and bad life. If you've done well in your life in Panem, you go to the good side, if not, the bad. I like to think I've done good, but maybe I haven't. It all depends on your perspective.

I try to center my thoughts on Kel and Darwin, because they're about to call the names of the boys. I have a really strong feeling I'm going to be reaped, because I'm 18, and knowing stories of the president, he'd do anything to see me dead. Brutally dead. I shudder at the very thought and keep my head up, as the escort, who is a tall willowy man with white hair. He calls the first name, mine. I walk up to the stage slowly, and stare at the blank faces of the people. Some of them think I'm a criminal and seem almost happy, but the ones who don't look like they've been slapped.

The other boy's name is Yata. I can barely see him through the pounding in my head. I fear I do not have much longer to live, so I must do well for others for the rest of my life. I'm led into the Justice Building, and my sisters and my parents file in. Tesla, the too smart for her own good one hugs me and tells me to be strategic. Lyra, the sweetheart, tells me she loves me. Curie reminds me that smarts beat out strength, and my mother and father just hug me.

Darwin and Kel wish me luck, but they know they won't see me again. All of them try to hide the tears, but they're not very successful. I can see it in their eyes. They are sad to see me go.

~Yata Misaki~

"It's All a Joke"

Fushimi pokes me awake and I roll out of bed, rubbing my eyes and I realize that today's the day I've been dreading. The reaping day. The day I feared every year because my parents were always so disappointed in me because I couldn't go off to prove myself in the games. This is different now, I'm not living with them and I'm independent. There's nobody to disappoint but myself. Itzumi, my cousin is dead, can't disappoint him for not being good enough, all I have left is my best friend Fushimi to depend on, and he won't freak out if I mess up or don't get reaped.

See, after I dropped out of school, my parents got pretty pissy and decided I wasn't allowed to be in the house anymore so I _had_ to depend on Fushimi to let me stay at his house. He's nice though, he doesn't make it weird and he lets me do whatever I want. He's not like my parents where everything has to be done exactly right and if one little thing is wrong, I'm dead. That's why I quit school, I was so tired of so much pressure and stress and constantly being pushed to do better when I'm already doing my best.

I drop my chain of thoughts when I see a peacekeeper, the one with blue hair that I steal the dye from. My hair's blue, because I like messing with this guy. What I do is run up behind him, throw rocks over his head so he sees it and jumps and then grab the dye from his belt and run away before he even realizes. He's too stupid to realize that I do the same thing every time to screw with him. That's how slow he is. It's kind of amusing to be honest, so that's why I continue doing it.

That's what I do now, dashing around the man and grabbing it, sliding it into my belt and running away as he whips around. I burst out laughing at his expression of what the hell, as he turns back and forth, his head whipping back and forth like a dumb bull. Wow. He looks more stupid every single time. My laughter suddenly stops when I turn around and realize I have bumped into the line on the way to the reaping check-in. I solemnly stand in line, getting ready to listen to the old man who has to call the names, knowing I won't be picked.

It's my name. This has to be bull, there's no way, out of all these guys _I _would be the one to be picked. It's got to be a joke, I can't go into the arena. I'm not some stupid career, I am not going to go in. I stand there, and another boy gives me a shove. I stand there and laugh for a moment and the realization that this is not a dream, this is reality hits me. I'm actually going to go into the games for real this time. It hits me like when you fall off your board and crack your head. This is actually happening.

When I finally make it up to the stage, I look at the other boy. He doesn't look scared, he looks sad. Like he knows he's not coming back. Somewhere in my head, I still believe this is some funny joke that we'll laugh about in a year or two. Fushimi is the only one to see me in my goodbyes. He can only wish me luck. My parents don't even show up.

* * *

_Check out the website located on my profile!_


End file.
